【擎蜂】艾格勒
by Selrahc Ngow
Summary: 一股她從來沒有感受過的能量從她的火種—她不清楚是哪個—噢對，她是有兩個火種的，她也不知道為什麼，那是連爸爸都不知道的一件事—湧至全身。那股能量一開始只是很小的火花，但通過了她身體的線路後被放大了好幾千倍，愈接近她的四肢末端便愈強勁，使她覺得她的手指、腳趾都要被粉碎了—
1. 序

不負責任開坑。

前兩天發的腦洞的正文。現在先獻上序章。

艾格勒是我的。其他人物是原作者的，但ooc是我的。

應該是清水，但可能會（消音）也不定。

年齡是這樣計算亂吹出來的：

假設擎天柱約是人類的四十歲，而他人類週期是一千萬歲，一千萬除以四十是二十五萬⋯⋯大概是這樣吧。

好了，廢話說夠了，往下看吧。

* * *

「跑！」大黃蜂通過廣播大喊。離開斯比頓後，他偶爾會受到狂派的襲擊，但由於敵人人數不多，因此就算要邊帶著還是幼生體的女兒邊轟掉追兵，他還可以應付。

但一次五十個狂派最在他後面？那是他七十萬年逃亡生涯中的第一次。他知道自己很大可能會死，但他現在還在生，因此還記得擎天柱當天的命令：

 **「帶著她，走得遠遠的。直到她脫離幼生體前，無論收到什麽信號都不要回來。狂派不能發現她的存在。」**

 **「那你呢？你怎麽辦？」**

 **一個只有他會看到的微笑。「別擔心我。」**

「把拔？」一把幼嫩的聲音回答道，不太明白她的爸爸在説什麽。明明説好無論如何都要跟隨著他的，爲什麽現在又要她離開？她該聽從哪個好？

「趕緊離開！」大黃蜂第一次向自己的女兒咆哮。「別讓他們抓住你！」

「他們」指的是誰，這艾格勒倒是很清楚。那群紫色光學鏡片的斯比頓人不斷地出現在她的記憶中，每一次的出現都代表著爸爸即將受傷。平常只有一、兩個的，但這次，艾格勒數過，有整整五十三人。

一種不祥的預感從她的火種冒出，令她很想回去幫助她爸爸。但她不行—她不但沒有經驗，而且從來沒有受過訓練，更沒有搭載任何武器，去幫忙也只會給爸爸添麻煩。於是她轉身，用她最快的速度飛離戰鬥區域。

大黃蜂看見艾格勒逐漸縮小的身影，火種裏的擔憂小了不少，但眼前敵人眾多，其中一個狂派就趁他分心的這一瞬間用大炮擊中了他。

痛楚頓時從前偵察兵腰部的傷口擴散到全身，幾乎是立刻令他的中央處理器短暫失效，連帶麻痹了他全身的綫路。半燃點的大炮逐漸被吸收回去，面甲退到臉側，光學鏡片獨特的那道藍閃了閃，接著熄滅。身上搭載的各種高端儀器一個一個地因爲能量液的流失而失靈，令他無法關注戰場上的一舉一動。

艾格勒看著爸爸好像變成一堆廢鐵似的在無邊的宇宙中漂浮，卻什麽都做不了；她那遺傳了爸爸色調的光學鏡片因恐懼而不斷不受控制地放大縮小，背上的噴射器只能偶爾製造出幾個不足以推動她細小身軀的等離子束。她好像聽到了那群紫色光學鏡片的斯比頓人說什麽「原來不是他」「火種在哪兒」之類的話。顯然，他們在她爸爸身上找不到他們想要的戰利品。有一瞬間，只是一瞬間，她以爲那群人會就像七十萬年來每一次的襲擊後離開。

可是他們沒有。

他們的光學鏡片，總共一百零六塊，在同一秒投向了她。

 **「原來是你。」**

他們發現了她。

本來漸漸慢下來的時間一剎那回復原來的速度—要點燃大砲的在點燃大砲、手執冷兵器的向她靠近、拿著其他不知名武器的也飛到她附近，形成一個看似無法逃離的包圍網。

 **「狂派不能發現她的存在。」** 記憶體內似乎有意把聲音說。那不是爸爸的聲音，他的沒有那麼低沈，也不是那群紫色光學鏡片—不，他們叫 **狂派** —那道似乎無時無刻都在想殺人的聲音；那聲音富有威嚴，令她很像聽他的命令，卻同時溫柔無比。艾格勒幾乎肯定她從來沒有聽過這把聲音。幾乎。

既然狂派需要的是我⋯⋯

那我就要告訴他們，他們永遠只能空手而回！

一股她從來沒有感受過的能量從她的火種—她不清楚是哪個—噢對，她是有兩個火種的，她也不知道為什麼，那是連爸爸都不知道的一件事—湧至全身。那股能量一開始只是很小的火花，但通過了她身體的線路後被放大了好幾千倍，愈接近她的四肢末端便愈強勁，使她覺得她的手指、腳趾都要被粉碎了—

—至少是在那股能量突然消失之前。

時間再次慢了下來。狂派們都一動不動的停在宇宙中，但這次跟她爸爸的情況不一樣—爸爸是發光的部件逐漸熄滅，而他們的倒是變得越來越刺眼。

她突然意識到，他們要爆炸了。

就是靠那股她製造出來的能量。

艾格勒點燃噴射器，趕得及在五十三個狂派斯比頓人把她炸成宇宙塵埃之前飛到爸爸身邊，卻趕不及把他們倆帶到安全的地方；爆炸所產生的衝擊波將他們推向這個不知名的星球的大氣圈內，而她小小的噴射器所發射的等離子束又怎能跟一個星球的引力對抗呢？

雙手緊緊抱著爸爸脫力的手臂急速墮下，年幼的艾格勒．派斯完全不知道她幹了什麼，也不知道她要幹什麼。


	2. 凱德

看完後可能會有人問我：「大黃蜂沒可能那麼成熟吧？」但在我看來，他是那種該認真就很認真，但其他時候就可以很熊的那種人。這時候他獨自帶著一個女兒，就算不是完全成熟，也要裝出來吧。

本章柱子隱身中。

* * *

凱德．伊格好夕活了四十多年，就算他多不願意都算見過世面，也見過不少怪事。但一個獨居中年男人在在深夜被吵醒？他一直以爲是恐怖電影才會有的情節。

 **奇怪，明明有關好倉庫的門的** **...** 他邊下樓心裏邊納悶著。安全起見，他戴上了一把槍。如果世上有鬼的話，他也真是服了。 **別告訴我是我女兒半夜三更回到家但又不事前通知我** **...**

他走到倉庫門口，發現本應緊緊關上的鐵門呈虛掩狀態，光線從門縫透出，裏面傳出匡匡噹噹的聲音。

這個不速之客一定不是他的女兒。

門縫剛好可以讓他鑽進去倉庫裏。他舉起手槍，準備跟這個入侵者大打出手。

他完全沒有想過眼前的景象會是這樣。

本來該待在桌上的各種零件散落在地上，被一部黃黑色塗裝的巨大機械人取代。另一部比較小但也至少有五尺高的藍黑色塗裝機械人正在不斷在地上翻找，一看見外型相近的零件就把它往黃色機械人身上拼，如果合適的話就快速地把它焊上，反之，就把它拋棄，從新再找過。

小機械人的情況其實都不好到哪。面對著急速降低的電量，她完全不知道自己可以撐到何時，只能邊忙邊在火種裏祈求普神可以讓她在下線前修好爸爸。

距離她抱著爸爸墜落這星球的地殼過了兩天，她基本上沒有停止運動過，把所有的精力都花在研究該如何把構成她爸爸的身體的精密綫路接回原來的地方。她四肢的零件快要散了，她隨便拍了拍，確保它們短時間内不會掉下來，然後繼續找給爸爸的零件；她的光學鏡片被不時湧出來的能量液弄髒了，她隨便用手指擦了擦，然後繼續焊接；身上的噴漆被刮花了，她找一塊柔軟的纖維抹一抹，接著繼續提取關於爸爸身體構造的資訊。

可能她真的很累了，以致她完全沒有發現這個倉庫原本的主人已經站了在她旁邊盯著她。

不出奇德所料，小機械人下一次轉身的時候一頭栽進了他的懷裏。她很快地將一隻手搭在爸爸身上，另一隻手在胸前舉起。

「喔喔，現在是誰闖進了別人的倉庫了？」凱德故意環顧四周，就像一個陌生人一樣，接著盯著眼前二頭身比例的機械人：「你知道嗎？被你當做垃圾般掃到地上和拆毀的那些東西全都是我的發明的雛形，而他，」他用頭示意躺在桌上的那部機械人，「正正躺在我的工作枱上。」

小機械人有好一會沒有作聲，但當她終於開口的時候，她把人類嚇一大跳。

「那人命還是你那些無靈魂的『發明的雛形』重要？」

是個女孩的聲音。 **所以這人兒比我想像中大？還有，她是如何學會英文的？** 男人心裏問，一時間説不出話來。

他最後選擇了逃避。「你多大啊？」

「今年剛好七十萬斯比頓年，換成你們碳基的話⋯⋯大約兩歲零九、十個月吧。」

 **老天，** 凱德想。所以她只是個小孩？那也難怪她只有二頭身⋯⋯

「那發生什麼事情了？」

艾格勒嘗試用最簡單的語言來解釋發生了甚麼事。說實話，她自己也不清楚那群人—她記得他們叫做狂派—為什麼就對他們父女倆那麼執著。

爸爸醒來後，她要好好問清楚。

她選擇隱瞞部分事實。

「有群壞人打把拔，把他打成這樣，然後我打爆他們，然後我們就掉到這裏了。」

「七十萬年都是如此？」

這個，艾格勒就真的不知道了。她開始有清晰的記憶的時候，她已經二十萬歲了，而爸爸也從來沒有向她提過之前發生了什麼以致他們淪落到如此地步。

在這五十萬年中，艾格勒學會了一件事—不要問爸爸不肯提及的事情。所以她真的不知道。

她想回答：「至少在我有記憶開始就是這樣。」可是她想好的時候剛好把電用光了。

迎來的是離線獨有的黑暗。

* * *

大黃蜂醒來後注意到的第一件事，是左肩上那微妙的重量。他偏過頭來，看見他的女兒正睡在他身旁，頭枕了在他左面的肩甲上，身上多處的漆被刮花，有些零件鬆脱，吊了在盔甲外。

儘管如此，她看起來睡得不錯。

「喂，大傢伙，你先躺下，好嗎？」一把陌生的聲音響起。斯比頓人看向右面，發現一個碳基正在嘗試修理他腳上的一處傷口。「你叫做大黃蜂，對吧？我叫凱德。噢拜託，」凱德有點受不住這機械人的眼神，「不關我的事，是你女兒叫我的，好嗎？她叫我先修好你才弄她的。」

 **真是跟她父親一模一樣，** 大黃蜂想。他通過廣播問道：「我睡了多久？」

「三天，」叫做凱德的碳基說。「你傷得挺重的。」

大黃蜂覺得自己很失敗。被一個狂派打傷就昏迷了三天？不可能。萬一艾格勒出事了怎麼辦？

「謝謝你。」除此以外，他不知道他可以說什麼了。

「不用。」碳基說。「你給我看看這裡。我完全搞不懂這裏是什麼。」

於是他們開始合作起來。大黃蜂給凱德指示，然後碳基就會把他的傷口修好。他這時才發現自己的傷口比想像中多很多。

難怪艾格勒叫凱德先搞定他了；這種數量的傷口，不小心的話是致命的。

他們完成的時候，天已經黑了。凱德邀請大黃蜂出去透透氣。看女兒短期應該不會醒來，斯比頓人答應了。

兩個男人就這樣坐了在倉庫外面的空地，凱德在喝一罐又一罐的啤酒，而大黃蜂則凝視著一片跟他去過的星球完全不同的星空，一句話都沒有說。

沈默在凱德完成最後一罐啤酒後被碳基打破。

「你女兒很成熟。」他道。「照顧她辛苦嗎？」

「有時吧。」回答道。「艾格勒大部分時候都很乖，但有時⋯⋯我們被襲擊的時候⋯⋯她可能不懂跑。但對，她很懂事。」

「她很小。」

「雖然說我打仗打了一大輩子，但我在她這個年紀的時候還在上學呢。」

「我還在家裡搗蛋。」

接著是沈默。兩人一時之間想不到要說什麼。

首先開口的又是凱德。「我也有個女兒。」

大黃蜂一臉驚訝地看著這個救了他的命的人。

「我女朋友和我放棄了高中學位去把她生下來。這種年頭⋯⋯就算你有大學學位也很難找到好工作。我本來打算跟她結婚的，但⋯⋯她病了。我們那時沒有錢，她就這樣走了。

「當時我發誓我會好好照顧我們的女兒，我不想她部我後塵，所以⋯⋯我很反對她在高中畢業前跟任何人交往，但當然，年輕人就是這樣，她交了個男朋友。

「我們開始吵，不吵的話就冷戰，那時候我過得很辛苦，她也應該跟我一樣—心裡很難受，但卻沒有表現出來。結果她現在上大學了，我又突然想她了。」他看向大黃蜂。「所以好好珍惜現在的時光，過十年，噢不，是幾百萬年，你可能會開始漸漸地失去她。」

 **我們連可不可以活那麼久也不知道呢，** 大黃蜂心想。經過這次的失敗，他感覺離回歸火種源的日子近了許多。假如艾格勒先走了，至少他可以照顧好自己，但如果他是先走的那個呢？他不敢想像。

「那你呢？你們為什麼變成這樣？」碳基問。


	3. 過去的夢

「那你呢？你們為什麼變成這樣？」

「什麼？！」大黃蜂想也想不到凱德會問這樣的問題。他平時也儘量不去回憶他獨自帶著艾格勒流亡之前的生活，因為不知道為什麼，他會越想越害怕—畢竟他在流浪的七十萬年期間完全沒有擎天柱或其他博派的消息。

換句話來說，博派可能已經輸掉了戰爭也說不定。

身為內戰全面爆發前出生的最後一批斯比頓人，大黃蜂對和平的印象非常模糊。他基本上在脫離幼生體後就開始打仗了，到了這個時候還在戰鬥。

他們第一次見面的時候，大黃蜂還是一個幼生體。擎天柱當天把手無寸鐵的他從一棟大樓的廢墟中拯救出來，將他帶到相對安全的一個區域之後就匆匆離去。雖然他們那是只相處了不過半個小時，但這已經足以在大黃蜂的記憶體內留下極大的印象，尤其是擎天柱光學鏡中的那片獨特的藍。他就因為這短暫的回憶，在求學時期的空閒時間都用來搜集關於他的資料，也因此在內戰全面爆發後，跟同期大部分的斯比頓人不一樣，選擇了加入博派。

他們再次見面的時候，博派的領袖似乎已經不記得他了。令大黃蜂感到意外的是，擎天柱沒有視他矮小的身軀為缺點，反而就是因為他的這個特點，把他訓練成博派最厲害的偵察兵在每一場戰鬥前都會事先潛入敵方陣地搜集情報。

能伴隨著他所仰慕的大哥作戰，成功後跟他撒撒嬌、邀邀功，這已經足夠了。

後來內戰變得愈來愈激烈，狂派失去了不少士兵，而博派更是差點被敵人殺個片甲不留。斯比頓的天空長期被硝煙覆蓋，本來已經剩下不多的城市都幾乎完全被破壞，空氣瀰漫著被燒焦的金屬和乾掉的能量液的味道。可是在這種惡劣的環境下，大黃蜂活了下去，擎天柱也活了下去。他開始發覺自己對大哥的情感從當初純粹的仰慕變成了另一種情感；他的大哥在他心中不再只是他的上司、他的朋友、他的戰友，而是比這些更多。苦惱之下，他向他們的隊醫救護車尋求協助。最後軍醫跟他談了一整夜，很詳細地幫他分析了他的情況，詳細得把年輕的博派嚇壞了。

那天是他第一次聽到「愛」這個字。去查過資料後，他本來想把這種情感深藏在自己的心中的—畢竟大哥是博派的首領，是個至尊，他不應該被一個偵察兵幼稚的情感影響。

他開始減少跟擎天柱的交流，儘量避免私底下的溝通，甚至連報告的時候也要拉著救護車。那是他太年輕，沒想到大哥因此察覺到事有蹊蹺—平時會主動找他談話的小偵察兵在一夜之間變得內向，一定是發生了什麼事情。於是他們的行為反過來，換成擎天柱主動找大黃蜂談話，而黃黑塗裝的斯比頓人反而變成話少的那個。

他以為不說話大哥就不會知道事情的真相。當然，他再一次錯得很離譜。

有一天，大黃蜂終於承受不了擎天柱不斷問這問那，獨自離開了基地，想出去透透氣。

他發誓他平時的運氣一定沒有這麼好。

他被狂派抓走了。

他依稀記得被他們用各種各樣的酷刑折磨的那種痛苦，他們如何用刀慢慢的劃開他的線路，用鉗剪斷他的輸送管，用手拆掉他身上一個有一個的零件。

在牢獄無盡的黑暗中，他獨自忍受。長期因疼痛處於半離線狀態的他，中央處理器不知道搞什麼鬼，竟然浮現了大哥的影子。擎天柱慢慢地靠近躺了在地上動彈不得的大黃蜂，在他旁邊跪了下來，知直到他的身影完全覆蓋他的視線範圍。他快要死了嗎？他當時是這樣想的。

他很想跟大哥道歉，為了自己的幼稚，為了沒能好好的陪他到最後，但發聲器已經在漫長的折磨中被弄壞。擎天柱一句話都沒有說，抱起了垂死的大黃蜂。

偵察兵在那個時候離線了。

醒來的時候，他發現自己躺了在醫療室的充電床上。他依然不可以說話，但，他活了下來。

他還活著。

「你知道嗎，笨蛋，」救護車的聲音從不遠處響起，他的身姿隨之出現在大黃蜂的視線內，接著狠狠地把裝著醫療用具的盤子放到桌上，「擎天柱一個人沖了去救你一個。隻身殺進一個狂派的基地，就是為了你。」

 **什麼？** 大哥？一個人？救了他？

「是他吵醒我的。」軍醫繼續道。「他就這樣抱著你衝了進來，叫我看看你。」

「我—」大黃蜂用廣播拼出他想說的話。「看起來—如—何—？(1)」

「差，非常差。你能活下來算是奇蹟了。(2)」

這不是救護車的聲音。

「大哥？」

擎天柱的光學鏡直直地看著他。「能走嗎？」

於是他們走了出基地外。那天難得可以看見斯比頓的星空，他們坐在夜幕下，兩人相隔只有一根電線的距離。已經很久沒有見過星空的大黃梗只顧著凝視天上的繁星，完全沒有留意到博派領袖一直都在看著他。

過了不知多久，大黃蜂終於把視線投向他尊敬的大哥，而大哥也懶得將他的光學鏡投向另一處，讓他們的眼光重疊。大哥的光學鏡真美，偵察兵想。

他們就這樣對視了好一陣子，全然沒有發現他們已經緊緊握著對方的手不放。

「大黃蜂，」擎天柱首先開口，「發生什麼事情了？」

「我—」 **我愛上了你，** 他很想說，目光往下移，看見了他們緊扣著的手指，發出了一聲沒有意義的蜂鳴，想把手拉開，但被擎天柱的死死握著不放，只好死心。他緊張地跟大哥對望—他的大哥平時可不是這個樣子的。

「Bee，別以為我沒有發現你的感情，」擎天柱一臉認真地說，「其實⋯⋯我對你有同樣的想法。」

大黃蜂的翅膀抖了抖。

「如果不是這場戰爭，你應該還在學校讀書交朋友，而不是在這裡打仗，我⋯⋯我們會是陌生人。但⋯⋯現在事情發展到這裡，我⋯⋯我只想告訴你，我會陪你戰鬥到最後。你⋯⋯你願意陪我嗎？」

大黃蜂的火種在熊熊燃燒，臉上溫度飆升，翅膀更是煽得厲害。他的大哥⋯⋯原來都⋯⋯愛⋯⋯著他？

最後他點了點頭。

* * *

那天，在斯比頓的夜空下，他們互相訴說了對對方的愛意。他的大哥後來把他帶到他的房間裏，他們就這樣進行了火種融合—一種神聖且古老的儀式，兩人永遠締結在一起，就算死亡也不能將他們分開。

他們之後又結合了幾次。大黃蜂還記得大哥是如何一邊安撫著他一邊在他聲波接收器邊溫柔地許著諾言—他們會從下一個任務中活下來，內戰結束後他們會幫助斯比頓回復她原來的光彩，待全部東西都搞定好，就找個寧靜的地方，建一間房子—不是基地，也不是隨隨便便的一個被廢棄的場所，而是真正的一個家—然後在火種源之井領養幾個幼生體，把他們養大。在那短短的幾個小時中，他們容許自己享受「想想未來」這個奢侈—要知道，在戰場上的想法只限於「活下去」或者是「勝利」這兩個選擇。

直到有一天大黃蜂發現了自己好像有點不對勁。本來吃很多的他突然對能量塊失去了所有的興趣，只是偶爾喝喝能量液。他的腹部變得愈來愈重，並開始凸出來，嚴重的影響他的活動。擎天柱也看見了，帶著他去找救護車。軍醫看著報告，臉上先是不可思議，然後是驚訝，之後是短暫的喜悅，最後是擔憂。

「你們看看這裡，」他用筆圈起大黃蜂的腹部的掃描，「一大團電線和金屬在這裡形成了一個人型。整個斯比頓歷史裏只出現過不夠十宗案例⋯⋯噢天哪，我竟然可以親眼目睹這事⋯⋯噢對不起，回正題吧。我想⋯⋯大黃蜂應該是懷孕了。」

「懷孕？」大黃蜂從來沒有聽過這個詞語。

「呃，大概就是，你身體內住了一個幼生體，當然，是還沒發育完成的，」救護車解釋道。「牠會吸收你的能量，在發育完成後就會離開你的身體。這段期間，我不建議你變成載具型態，最好連任務都不要做。」

偵察兵慌張地看著自己的伴侶。 **最好連任務都不要做** 是什麼意思？他當然想要這個幼生體，但⋯⋯不能跟大哥出任務？

「謝謝你，救護車，」擎天柱的聲音一如概往地淡定，「我會跟大黃蜂談談。」

最後大黃蜂度過了他人生中最苦悶的二十萬年。沒有戰鬥，沒有參與戰鬥後的派對，沒有變形出去賽車，只是為了好好保護體內的小火種。

艾格勒來得突然。他還記得那時候火燒一般的痛苦，令他以為自己的腹部盔甲快要被融化掉。整整三天他躺在病床上，全身上下都被電解液覆蓋，清洗液偶爾從他的光學鏡中滑下他的臉。那比狂派對他的折磨還要痛很多。

最後救護車決定剖腹。可能他的電路都已經麻痺了，他完全感覺不了刀片割開他的盔甲。軍醫之後把一個藍黑塗裝的幼生體放到他胸前，說：「恭喜你，是個女兒。」

擎天柱慢慢蹲下，直到他們的視線平衡。「艾格勒。」他小聲說。「艾格勒 · 派斯。」

「艾格勒。」快要累死的大黃蜂重複道，用手指關節輕戳女兒的臉。她的光學鏡真大。「艾格勒。」

那是他們仨至今唯一一次的團聚。狂派在第二天殺了進來，博派慌忙逃到外面。大黃蜂抱著艾格勒，被擎天柱帶到了一座山丘上。

「聽著，大黃蜂，」博派領袖雙手搭在偵察兵的肩上，「我要你帶著她，走得遠遠的。直到她脫離幼生體前，無論收到什麽信號都不要回來。狂派不能發現她的存在。」

「Beep？」那你呢？你怎麽辦？

一個只有他會看到的微笑。「別擔心我。」

「Beep—」但—

「走啊！」大黃蜂從來沒有見過自己的伴侶用這樣的語氣來跟自己人說話。「一定要活下去。我相信你。」

年輕的博派有好幾秒完全沒有動。然後他踮起腳尖，在伴侶的唇上落下一個吻，啟動推進器，頭也不回地飛離他的母星，待離開大氣層後，才讓積累良久的清洗液流下。

* * *

「Bee？Bee？你還好嗎？」

凱德一句話把斯比頓人從回憶喚回現實。大黃蜂發現他的清洗液儲藏量是零。

「對不起，」他變形成一輛跑車，「我出去透透氣。」接著以最快的速度駛走。

凱德的視線投向了倉庫的門口。他所恐懼的成真了。

艾格勒站了在門邊，把一切都記錄在她的記憶體內，左光學鏡逐漸變紫。

「艾格勒？」碳基逐漸靠近看起來一點都不對勁的小機械人。「你⋯⋯你還好嗎？」

如果眼神可以殺人，凱德現在應該已經被碎屍萬段。

「你說你是個發明家。」她的光學鏡逐漸恢復原來的顏色。她偏過頭來，像一個普通想要大人幫忙的小孩一般說：「可以幫我一個忙嗎？」

* * *

(1) 英文是 'How did I look?'，中文差，所以就翻譯成這個樣子。我就是這樣，有時用中文想，有時用英文，請多多包涵。

(2) 跟上面一樣，英文是 'Bad. Very bad. It's a miracle that you survived.'


	4. 告別

「艾格勒，我要一顆螺絲。」

一顆螺絲出現在凱德的手上。

「艾格勒，看見那塊鐵皮了嗎？把它拿給我。」

「哐」一聲，暗黑色的鐵皮被人從遠處扔在桌上。

「艾格勒，電鑽！」

手中頓時多了一個不容忽視的重量。

「艾格勒，替我扶扶這個，好嗎？」

一直機械手臂出現在視綫範圍内，替他支撐著一個零件。

「艾格勒，我做好了，你過來讓我把它裝上。」

同一隻機械手臂靜靜地放在桌上，任由凱德控制。手臂的主人整整三個小時沒有說一句話。

「艾格勒，過來看看，你喜歡的話我送給你。」

沒有回應。

「艾格勒？」

「艾格勒！」

碳基看見情況不太妙，從倉庫衝了出去。他眼界裏盡是刺眼的夕陽和無盡的沙漠和廢鐵，絲毫沒有藍黑機械人的蹤影。他跑進房子内，把所有的房間都看了一遍，也沒有那個七十萬歲的小孩的身影。

 **媽的，** 他想。 **已經丟了一個了，不要另一個也走丟啦** ⋯⋯

他再次跑出屋外。這時他終於抬頭，發現了站在倉庫上的艾格勒。

「艾格勒？」

這時，斯比頓人看起來一點都不像一個只有相等於人類兩歲多的幼兒—望著遠方、略帶悲傷卻又無比湛藍的光學鏡、挺得筆直的背部、緊緊覆蓋在臉上的護甲，如果被她的父親看到這一幕，他大概會感嘆一句：「真像她的父親。」但當然，凱德不知道擎天柱的存在，因此他的回應只是沉默地凝視著這個好像一下子長大了好幾百萬歲的小孩。

在下面抬頭看到天黑，人類終於忍不住問：「有什麼好看的？」

沒有回應。

「下來吧，天已經—」

「進屋。」

簡單的兩個字。

「艾格勒，下—」

頭生硬地扭向凱德，一雙紫色的光學鏡現在充滿一團碳基從來沒有見過的火。「我說進屋！」

稚嫩的聲音，此刻充滿著威脅。男人不敢怠慢，跑進房子內，拔開抽屜，拿出自己組裝的手槍和望遠鏡趴在沙發上，視線鎖定在通往外面唯一一條道路上，完全沒有發現小機械人已經消失得無影無蹤。

* * *

艾格勒還小，掃描不了載具型態，飛的話又怕會容易被狂派偵察到，所以她現在只有一個方法—跑。

凱德家附近除了一棵樹以外，基本上都沒有比她高的物體。她不想連累這個碳基，而最近的掩護是前方約一公里的廢棄小鎮。那是凱德的材料的主要來源，但沒辦法—雖然她現在有武器在身（而且還是非常强力的；她自己也進行了一些改造），但無論在力量、經驗、人力和火力終究也是輸了給那群狂派。正面對決並不在她計算内。

她瞄了瞄周圍的環境。三百米。

兩百米。

一百米。

五十米。

十。

九。

八。

七。

六。

五—

一輛戰機「嗖」的一聲從她的頭上幾百米出飛過。它是屬於人類製造出來的型號，但艾格勒尖銳的光學鏡捕捉到機身上的狂派標記。她連忙往前一滾，躲到光照不到的地方，待「戰機」飛離，在一拳打破身後的薄木板，爬進一間前身應該是戲院的後臺，挪開一道只能算是掛在門框上的門，跳下舞臺，走樓梯到通往大路的前門，輕力推開破損的木門，只有一塊紫色光學鏡露了出去。

 **發現狂派。坐標：左上角。**

後退。鎖定上方五米露台。啟動推進器。

三。

二。

一。

屈膝。躍起。到達目標。手緊抓經過計算大約69%堅固的木製欄杆。手臂齒輪轉動，用最快速度將身體提起，側滾翻，伸展左手，停下。爬到布簾後，頭轉往狂派方向。最高分貝：34。鎖定全身齒輪，等待下次機會。開啟竊聽模式，強行進入狂派通信網。

 **你聽到什麼嗎？**

 **有。**

 **你去看看。**

狂派轉身。只用光學鏡觀察。

 **沒有，大概是因為建築物裏面的部件老化損毀。**

全身零件解鎖。

狂派回頭。下命令的狂派開始前進。

是機會。

轉身，右腳踏前，屈膝，躍起。鎖定較後的狂派，啟動推進器。右手拔下腿上能量摺刀，將之反開。

腳步觸及狂派後頸。左手環繞對方額頭，右手能量刀割斷頸部輸送管。

前方狂派轉身，已經變形為大砲的右手向她發射兩發等離子炮。躍起，前滾翻，離子束從身體下擦過；雙臂環繞狂派頭部，重心猛力往後，「啪」，狂派斷頸而亡，倒地。

站起，檢查損傷。數目：零。

方圓三米處，偵測到狂派八人，形成包圍網。掃描可能逃脫點：零。

「奉威震天大帝的旨意，給我立刻繳械投降。」

舉起雙手，放開武器；啟動右手多次元空間。

狂派逐漸靠近。

機會。

取出劍，握緊，敲到地上，釋出能量。逃跑，往上跳躍；狂派電路被震壞，爆炸，氣化，痕跡：零。

「艾格勒！」

著地。

「媽的。」凱德氣喘吁吁地跑過來，看了看她，又看了看她手上的劍。「你怎樣做到的？」

「求生本能。」她把劍遞給碳基。「給你的。送別禮。」

「去哪？」

「回家。留在這裡只會累倒你。」

「家？」

「斯比頓。」

接著開啟多次元管道，進入無盡的黑暗。

* * *

該來的終是會來。

黃色跑車再次出現的時候，距離艾格勒離開已經過了三天。凱德站在屋子外面，看著大黃蜂變形。

「艾格勒呢？」特意壓下的聲音充滿著恐慌。

「她說要回家，回一個叫斯比頓的地方。」人類誠實地回答。「她獨自幹掉了自少十個機械人，然後說不想拖累我，然後就走了，臨走前給了我這個。」

他舉起那把劍，想還給大黃蜂，但斯比頓人搖頭，道：「你保管它吧，給我我也用不了。」頓了一頓。「我想我也要走了。」

凱德點頭表示明白。

「謝謝你，凱德。」

罩上臉甲。

「再見。」

大黃蜂消失了，留下的，只是一對腳印。幾秒後，戰機起飛的聲音從不遠處響起，逐漸變小，直到手中的劍成爲凱德唯一的同伴。


	5. 墮落與重生之一

艾格勒是被一把她從來沒有聽過的聲音叫醒的。自從一頭栽進疑似她母星的地殼後，她就陷入了離綫狀態。要知道，在毫無保護的情況下穿越多次元空間是一件很花能量的事；旅途愈長，消耗的能量愈多，更何況她只是一個幼生體（雖然她在機生第一次殺死狂派後感覺上長大了許多），而且還一次完成它！

她開啓光學鏡，視綫中只容下一塊銀色、有著藍色光學鏡的臉。她一坐起身，那塊臉就後退，維持著適當的距離。幼生體緩慢的動作讓她注意到，漣漪似乎每隔一秒就會出現在這個陌生人的臉上，他/她身上的金屬片滾動著，在不知名的光源下閃閃發亮。

「噢，你説那個？」那個人後退了一點。從聲音判斷，那是一個女人。這時艾格勒發現她並沒有腳—她正漂浮在半空中。她把視綫投向右手邊的一個大洞，那正是光源的所在。「那是火種源之井。」

「這不對勁。」這句話衝口而出。艾格勒不知道這種感覺是從哪來的。她就是知道這個女人口中的火種源之井不是這個樣子的，雖然她根本不知道這口井長什麽樣子，也不知道它的作用是什麽。

她看著笑容從女人的臉上消失。「你説什麽？」壓下的聲音充滿著威脅。

「你是誰？」幼生體沒有回答對方的問題。她的話只說一次。

笑容重現在女人的臉上。「昆塔莎。那你呢？」

艾格勒當然聽得見昆塔莎的問題，但她的中央處理器卻是在不斷地重複「昆塔莎」這個名字。

怎麽總是有點不對勁。

「你不説不要緊，」聲音回復原本溫柔的樣子，「你自己跑來想要什麽？」

「跟你有什麽關係？」 **又是不經中央處理器説話，你在幹嘛…** 「我要走了。謝謝你。」

艾格勒點燃推進器，想要離開，但飛到一半的時候，她被一股無形的力量抓住，狠狠的甩了在地上，反彈了幾次，又滾了幾米，然後以臉朝上的姿勢停了下來，左小腿被壓在大腿下。那裏的齒輪應該報銷了。

清洗液因爲痛楚從光學鏡後的腺體分泌出來，但艾格勒忍住了；那不會解決問題。

「別敬酒不吃吃罰酒啊，普神的後裔。」

昆塔莎漂浮在艾格勒上方，居高臨下地打量著暫時失去運動能力的幼生體。

「跟我走，我保證你會得到你想要的。」

艾格勒咳了兩聲。她嘗到了能量液的味道。「你想幹嘛？」

「幼生體就不要問這麽多問題！ 」

昆塔莎遞出手，一股無形的力量把艾格勒吊起，頸部以極快的速度撞進女人的手裏。那裏埋藏著斯比頓人最重要的綫路之一，而昆塔莎正在往那裏施壓。本能驅使之下，她正想將右手變成等離子砲，但明顯的行動被女人看見了，另一隻手緊抓著她的手臂，鋒利的手指快要把它捏碎。與此同時，艾格勒感覺到一股紅色的陌生能量從昆塔莎的指尖流進她體內。她不斷地咆哮、掙扎著，但完全沒有作用，反而助長了能量的傳輸，最後她放棄，無力地「掛」在昆塔莎的手裏。

似乎替她的順從感到滿意，一個猙獰的笑容浮現在敵人的臉上。「現在告訴我，普神的後裔⋯⋯

「⋯⋯ **你遵從的是誰？** 」

一股外來的、很強的意志叫艾格勒回答「昆塔莎」這三個字；與此同時，她的火種深處有另外一個主意。

 **「藉著我的領導，戰爭將會重臨這星球；**

 **藉著我的降臨，斯比頓將會恢復昔日的光輝。**

 **我生於亂世一方卻從不憎恨對方，**

 **活在凡人之下卻不感羞愧，**

 **會走自己的路卻被命運主宰。」**

艾格勒不知道自己在說什麼，只感到昆塔莎很快地放開她。在引力的影響下，昆塔莎的臉似乎變得愈來愈小。

她看起來驚慌失措。

 **「我叫做艾格勒** **·** **派斯。我不遵從任何人—人們遵從我。」**

啪。

狠狠地掉進了一大缸紫色能量液之中。能量液刺痛著她全身的線路，特別是右前臂和左臉—被紅色能量影響的地方。

關上光學鏡。

* * *

好累。

大黃蜂從多次元空間出來後只能感到這個。雖然他已經把這個漫長的旅程分開成好幾段，但能量的消耗還是很厲害。他計算過，他走的是最短的路程，但在這一年的多次元跳躍裏，他完全沒有見過他女兒的蹤影。

這種情況有三種可能—一，艾格勒走了另外一條路徑（這個可能性最大）；二，她一次過跳躍到斯比頓（這個不是沒有可能；艾格勒就是喜歡做這些瘋狂的、可以殺死她的事）；三，她被狂派抓走（拜託別）；四，她在跳躍途中消耗了所有的能量，從此被困在多次元空間裏（拜託普神原始十三天元， **千萬千萬千萬** 不要）。

降落在基地門口。通過掃描。進入基地。

穿過走廊。他可能已經改變了很多，但基地的藍圖肯定沒有變過。

依然是他記得的樣子。

開門。進入房間。擎天柱躺在他們的充電床上，處於下線狀態。審判之劍被擱在房間的一角，像是被遺忘了的樣子。

躺在伴侶身旁，下線。

* * *

過了不知道多久，救護車終於從醫療室探出頭來。不等擎天柱問他，他就自然地開口道：「他沒有事，只是累得過分了一點。連續一年進行多次元跳躍⋯⋯普神啊，他變得跟你一模一樣。」軍醫不禁搖頭嘆息。「你進去看看他吧，但別旨意他短期內會醒來。」

擎天柱點頭，待自己的養父把門口讓給他後，走進了醫療室，坐在充電床旁邊，凝視著正在沉睡的伴侶。

他的偵查兵看起來成長了許多。

「這樣就七十萬年了，蜂，」博派的現任領袖道，即使躺在床上的人根本不會回答他。積累了七十萬年的話，到了現在卻不知該從何說起。

「我想你，蜂。你還好嗎？艾格勒有聽話嗎？對不起，當年我不應該送走你們倆，不然的話你們都不會受這樣的苦。雖然斯比頓這裏也不是好到哪，但至少你們可以待在我身邊，讓你們受到最少的傷害⋯⋯哈，你一定不會同意的，你會跟著我一起上戰場⋯⋯」 **我在說什麼？**

「你為什麼這麼早就回來？艾格勒呢？她在哪？你為甚麼要趕著回來？難道⋯⋯」他說不下去了。

 **難道艾格勒也回來了？**

 **艾格勒⋯⋯她在這兒？**

「媽的。」

那是擎天柱一百萬年來第一次罵髒話。

* * *

究竟過了多久？艾格勒不知道。一個人在同一個地方靜止不動地待久了，時間就會變成一種抽象的概念。尤其是當有股微弱的電流不斷的刺激你全身的線路的時候，你實在很難集中精神在其他地方上。她只知道她已經待在這缸能量液中很久，很久；不是說她不想出去，只是⋯⋯其實也不差。

至少她在這一刻之前是這樣想的。

她突然之間起了要出去的衝動。開啟光學鏡，她只看到一片刺眼的紫。

這阻止不了她的感應器分辨出引力的方向。她伸展四肢，划手、踢腳，很快就游了上水面。雙手緊抓著缸邊，把自己拉上地面。

站直後，她環視四周。

 **怎麼好像有點不一樣⋯⋯**

她走到一根柱子前面，開啟了光學鏡內置的燈。倒影中是一個擁有長腿細腰、十頭身、胸前有不明顯的淺藍色冰山塗裝的成年斯比頓人。昆塔莎植入能量的地方還在隱隱作痛，但那時候的排斥感已經消失得無影無蹤，要麼他們已經被她自身同化，要麼就是她被能量同化，兩種結局都無法逆轉。這真的是她嗎？艾格勒火種想。

關燈，轉身。地上的大洞沒有發光，變成了漆黑一片的無底深潭；昆塔莎無處可見。

 **算了⋯⋯**

 **遲些再找你算帳⋯⋯我可沒有打算這麼快就死⋯⋯**

她點燃推進器，飛進灰暗的夜空裏。

 **我要做的事多得著呢⋯⋯殺掉你⋯⋯只是其中一樣。**

* * *

昆塔莎等那個女孩飛離她的偵查範圍後才鼓起膽量從牆壁後面走出來。

一年來，她每天都會來火種源之井的廢墟。每一天，那缸黑暗能量除了水位比以前高了一點除外，基本上沒有改變過。黑暗能量要麼已經殺死了她，要麼已經把她的火種侵蝕，化為它的一部分。

至少她在今天之前是這樣認為的。

她今天如常地來視察那缸黑暗能量。這時，平靜地水面起了水波—不明顯但的確存在。

她連忙躲到牆壁後，暗中觀察著事情的變化。果然，不到一分鐘後一隻手，成年人的手，伸了出水面。伴隨的是一個熟悉的身影；所有至尊都大概長這個樣子。

不，這不可能⋯⋯

紅色的光學鏡投向她的方向，停下來幾秒，然後變成怪異的紫色。昆塔莎不敢再看下去，過一會只聽見推進器被發動。

羞恥變成恐懼，恐懼變成憤怒，憤怒變成仇恨。

她不服氣地開啟廣播。

「威震天⋯⋯我要通緝一個人。

「她是個強大的幼生體。看著了。」


	6. 宣戰

艾格勒發現自己漫無目的地走在一層迷霧之中。踩在腳下的不是金屬，而是一條又一條粗幼不一、層層堆叠的的電綫。以她的腳下陷的幅度推斷，它們至少有好幾米厚。雖然看起來是很古老的科技，但她可以感覺到大量的資料在傳輸著，高速往著未知的資料庫，化爲龐大信息的一部分。

向前踏出一步。「嗨？」

沒有回應。

她把手舉起，在臉前扇了扇。霧像被吸走一樣在幾秒内消散，顯示了一個廣大的空間。呈四方形的房間的角落通向不知名的地方；高得幾乎融入黑暗之中的天花板刻著一種爸爸沒有教過但艾格勒認得的文字；墻壁四面各有一、兩套佈滿鏽跡的盔甲⋯⋯或屍體，面向中間的圓桌。桌邊有十多個劍套，但有幾個是空的。突然來的一陣風吹走了桌上的灰塵，這是艾格勒發現桌面刻滿 **那種文字** 。向前走幾步，艾格勒把手放到桌上，指尖跟著那些陌生但同時熟悉的筆畫。跟現在博派和狂派以點和直綫的音節文字不一樣，這種文字幾乎都是曲綫形成的語素文字。

等等⋯⋯這些知識是哪裏來的？

 _是她了⋯⋯是她了⋯⋯是她了⋯⋯_

一聽到有人在低語，她立刻蹲下，右手摸上腿上的摺刀。

十三個人圍在桌前舉起手上的劍的場景突然在光學鏡前閃過。他們用 **那種語言** 發誓保護普神。艾格勒眨了眨光學鏡，把眼前的景象從中央處理器中趕走。

 _普神⋯⋯普神⋯⋯普神⋯⋯_

慢慢站起，原地轉了一圈。

 _你回來了⋯⋯回來了⋯⋯回來了⋯⋯_

「我都不認識你們。」她一生應該見過不夠二十個斯比頓人。

 _沒關係⋯⋯沒關係⋯⋯沒關係⋯⋯_

 _回去的時候⋯⋯的時候⋯⋯的時候⋯⋯_

 _你會發現一個狂派基地⋯⋯基地⋯⋯基地⋯⋯_

那吸引到她的注意力。「狂派的基地？」

 _征服它⋯⋯征服它⋯⋯征服它⋯⋯_

「為甚麼？那不是我的戰爭。」

 _沒有犧牲⋯⋯沒有犧牲⋯⋯沒有犧牲⋯⋯_

 _沒有勝利⋯⋯沒有勝利⋯⋯沒有勝利⋯⋯_

 **沒有犧牲，沒有勝利⋯⋯嗎？** 艾格勒心想。「但如何？一個基地裏有很多人的，我只是一個沒有經驗的幼生體。」

 _你會的⋯⋯你會的⋯⋯你會的⋯⋯_

 _相信自己⋯⋯自己⋯⋯自己⋯⋯_

 _運用⋯⋯運用⋯⋯運用⋯⋯你應有的力量⋯⋯力量⋯⋯力量⋯⋯_

艾格勒右手上本來已經消失許久的痛楚一下子席捲上來。她尖叫著，吵醒了自己。

* * *

「艾格勒！」

大黃蜂開啓光學鏡，盔甲上覆蓋著一層冷凝液。被他吵醒的擎天柱也開啓了光學鏡，把伴侶扶起。不等博派的領袖開口，他就說：

「我夢到了艾格勒。」

「甚麽？」他的中央處理器看起來好像還沒恢復正常。  
「艾格勒！她在狂派手上！我夢到了！」

擎天柱的表情一下子沉了下去。「真的嗎？」壓低的聲音充滿著威脅。

「我希望只是夢。」

「等我回來。」

大黃蜂呆呆地看著伴侶高大的身影離開他，完全不知道該怎麽做。

* * *

女孩上綫的時候是被幾個雜兵按著的。她使勁地掙扎，想要脫離痛苦，但右手的萎縮持續著；藍色的盔甲不斷變黑、變形，把手臂壓得愈來愈幼，手指也變得愈來愈尖，長度與手心的不成比例。她咆哮著，尖叫著，最後在痛楚完全消失後終於停下來。醫生示意雜兵們放開她，自己走到充電床旁邊。

「你已經被拯—」

一隻完整的手勒緊他的頸部，壓著他的發聲器。紅色的光學鏡充滿著野性和憤怒，臉甲緊緊閉著。她連自己人都不記得了嗎？

在醫生可以下命令前，雜兵們已經開始射擊。怎料女孩利用畸形的右手把等離子束反彈回去，雜兵死了再自己的攻擊下。狂派的醫療官趁著女孩不留神脫身，左手變形成電鑽，向女孩捅去。她在沒有往他的方向看的情況下抓住他的手，把他扔到房間的另一端的同時硬生生地把它截斷。

「警告，入侵者。」這是他中央處理器被炸毀之前最後的信息。

* * *

搞定一個。

她懶得檢查這個狂派的狀況，反正往牆上那一撞也夠了。門是關著的；她手指輕輕一彎，它就打開了；不用鑰匙，不用密碼，不用暴力—用意志就行了。

在不算寬闊的走廊上踱步，她一見到狂派就曲一曲手指，有時把右手舉起，將砲彈反彈回去。她走到哪裏，狂派的屍體出現到哪裏。前後的追兵愈來愈多，但她沒有開始奔跑，也沒有停下；雜兵而已，不成威脅。

她不需要地圖，不需要精良的武器，不需要大量的人力—她就是她需要的。如果雜兵們有感情，他們一定老早就被她的氣場和她跟某個敵人相似的臉嚇到；但他們是沒有靈魂的戰士，只懂聽從内置程式行動，自己一天沒死，也會把敵人追殺到底。

這時，一個手持大炮的狂派站在走廊的末端，前後站著共十二個狂派雜兵，後面的門，如果沒有猜錯的話，就是通往控制室的那道。

「我給你最後一個機會投降，」他把武器瞄準她，伴隨的是雜兵的槍口，「否則殺無赦。」

她停了下來，把精神放在狂派身後的門。雜兵們放下武器，向她靠近，其中兩個掏出了電子鎖。

一秒。

兩秒。

三秒。

她舉起整隻右臂一揮，雜兵和拿大炮的狂派被掀起，大門同時打開，摔倒裏面。她截住從大炮發射出的子彈，强行把它按回炮口。一支破壞力強大的武器就這樣被毀在自己的子彈下。雜兵們嘗試還擊，但手臂一揮，都被甩到墻上，骨架碎裂。

 **現在誰在殺無赦了** ⋯⋯

她走到顯示板前讀著上面的文字。看起來主要人員都撤離了。而且⋯⋯

監獄裏有博派士兵。

* * *

「所以你相信艾格勒被狂派抓走？」

面對著弟弟的質問，擎天柱臉上沒有任何表情。「直覺告訴我是的。」

「又是直覺。」通天曉把視綫移到面前幾十米高的顯示板上。他點了點手上的平板，斯比頓的地圖便出現在巨型熒幕上，上面佈滿了紅色的點。「狂派的基地有這麽多個，你從哪個開始找？我們又不夠人。」

擎天柱沒有説話，光學鏡在不同紅點間游走，最後鎖定一個正在閃動的點。那個基地距離他們的地方不算遠，但也不近，用飛的話大概需要兩天。通天曉也注意到了。他們對視了一秒然後下了結論。

「就從那裏開始吧。」

* * *

門自動打開的時候，探長還以爲自己在做夢，但以身邊的朋友的眼神作判斷，他看到的是現實。無論是陷阱與否，他們一致同意要走出去。

經驗加上狂派一成不變的建築藍圖使他們過沒多久就找到了中央控制室，沿途看見不少狂派雜兵的屍體。博派來了救他們嗎？但這樣⋯⋯含蓄的歡迎方式還是第一次見。況且，實在太安靜了。

控制室的門是開著的，前方地上擱著他們的武器。他們面面相窺—這真的是太奇怪了。

「進來吧，」聲音不沉不高，很難判斷對方是男是女，唯一能肯定的是，他們一定沒有見過這個人。他們戰戰兢兢地撿起武器，沒有把他們收起，慢慢走進控制室，選擇忽視地上的狂派屍體。

一個肯定比他們高的人站在主控制台後面，明顯發黑畸形、玩弄著一把摺刀的右手、缺少的頭雕和胸前的冰山塗裝是探長沒有把他看成擎天柱的唯三原因。他的光學鏡跟大黃蜂一樣大得過分，視綫漂浮在比眼前落地顯示器還遙遠的一個點，似乎在發呆。

怎麽好像見過這個人似的？

「呃，你好？」他問。

摺刀停在他的手裏。他轉身看著他們。「我希望沒有選錯武器。」

「你沒有，」漂移收起武器，雙手抱拳，向這個沒有表明派系的人表示感謝。「謝謝你。我叫漂移。」

同行的十字綫狠狠地給了武士一個手肘。「你都不認識他。」他低語道，即使他知道控制台前的人肯定聽得到他的話。

 **遲些再殺掉他還不遲。** 探長在内建通話中說。「探長。」

十字綫不服氣地嘆了一口氣。「十字綫。」

他們等待著回應。那個人翻過控制台一躍而下，「突」的一聲著地，但沒有站起來，而是盤坐在地上，讓他們的視綫處於同一水平上。在這個角度，他看起來一點都不像一個可以獨力征服狂派基地的戰士，更像⋯⋯一個小孩。

電流突然流過探長的記憶體，送進中央處理器。

約七十萬年前，一場細小卻激烈的戰鬥令很多人從他的光學鏡前消失，其中包括一個跟領袖很親近的年輕偵察兵⋯⋯和一個只有手心般大的幼生體。

他怎麽會不記得？

「我叫做艾格勒 · 派斯。」

那可是幾百萬年以來他見過的第一個幼生體咧！

「是博派偵察兵大黃蜂的女兒。」


	7. 毀滅之神

威震天一遍又一遍播放著那個基地陷落前僅餘的閉路電視片段。他肯定醫療室內的人不是擎天柱—他們的確很相似，但擎天柱的右手是完好的。在片段完結前，他看見那個人的光學鏡由紅變紫—一種罕有的現象。平時，一個人要經過巨大的心理變化才能使光學鏡變色，而被人打不是當中的選項。

還有他的右手—它可以把等離子束擋開和徒手把一個複製兵截斷。他已經把資料傳送給震盪波和擊倒，讓他們分析。其實他有考慮過究竟他是不是昆塔莎所說的「強大的幼生體」，但那種跟擎天柱一樣的體格把這個可能性變成零。

所以他是誰？這麼強大的戰士，他們怎麼沒有發現到呢？要是他是博派的一員，為什麼在這種關頭還不讓他上戰場？

門滑開，紅蜘蛛走了進來。

「沒有信號，大概只剩下 **他** 和那三個博派俘虜了。要是威震天陛下你親自出場的話，應該可以搞得定。」

搞得定嗎？狂派一下子從一個基地撤離這麼多人，難道博派不會有所行動的嗎？要是 **他** 和擎天柱在同一方一起作戰⋯⋯他的部下跟送死沒有分別。但如果他們不是同一方的話⋯⋯他可以吸納一個強大的同伴。他知道紅蜘蛛想他死，但報酬實在太吸引了。

「好，我們立即走。」

* * *

這個基地不算大，漂移很快就在瞭望台上找到艾格勒。

她不知道從哪兒找來一塊可以吸收幾乎所有光線的長斗篷，穿在身上的時候就像天空穿了一個大洞一樣。她的臉上有一種不屬於她的年紀的成熟，緊緊抓住欄杆的左手出賣了她平靜的表情，畸形的右手藏在斗篷下忽隱忽現。他看得出她在煩惱—她的表情跟 _老師_ 的一模一樣。

「你在煩惱。」他走到艾格勒的右邊。她的右手抽搐了一下，更加貼近身體。「是什麽？」

「這個。」

艾格勒說這句話的時候沒有動。武士想問她詳細内容，但發現自己的發聲器被一種隱形的力量堵住；他的頭好像被人抓住，强行扭向眼前的峽谷的方向，四肢齒輪被鎖定。除了中央處理器和記憶體外，整個身體都不是他的。

大地開始震動。裂縫出現在在火種源離開後變得脆弱無比的地殼，峽谷附近的金屬更加開始破碎，掉下萬丈深淵。

「發生什麽事了？」内建通話只能傳遞文字，但漂移看得出探長的驚慌。他斜光學鏡看著身邊的幼生體，猶豫該如何跟他的朋友解釋這件事。

「艾格勒？」他勉强擠出這一句。他快站不穩了，可她的臉還是這麽平靜。他突然很想逃跑，嘗試動他腳上的齒輪的時候他記得了—它們都被鎖住了。

「什麽？」她好像渾然不知自己所造成的破壞似的問。她的光學鏡不知道從哪時開始變成紫色。

 **你快要把這地殼碎了，還在問為什麼？** 他一反武士一向的斯文，心裏咒駡著。

「噢。」

下一刻，震動停止了。崩壞的石塊恢復原狀，地上的裂痕消失，一切就像剛才的事根本沒有發生過一樣。漂移因為跟那股無形的力量對抗太久而跌坐在地上。艾格勒也好不到哪裡去—她漸漸地跪了在地上，顫抖的雙手緩緩地移到臉上，光學鏡已經變回他們第一次見面的時候的藍色，口裏念念有詞。漂移呆了在原地幾秒，回復心情後靠向這個看起來很內疚的幼生體。

他隱約聽到了。

艾格勒在重複「我究竟做了什麼」這七個字。

* * *

嗶嗶嗶嗶⋯⋯

擎天柱抬頭看向螢幕上的地圖。一點紅色在他們的目的地的位置上不斷閃動。這可以有很多個意思—可以是有敵方活動，可以是發現同伴，可以是不尋常的活動。他點了點控制台，寫著「偵測地質活動」的方格出現在紅點旁邊，下面的小字列出了地震的強度、歷時和發生時間。斯比頓本來就是一個巨大的生命體，因此地質活動都是在戰爭裏由強烈的爆炸所造成的。如果那個基地被炸掉的話⋯⋯

雖然他也不清楚究竟艾格勒是不是真的在那個基地裏⋯⋯

「現在航速多少？」他問。

「四十。」大黃蜂在下艦橋廣播道。

「以這個速度航行，大概還需要多久？」

「八小時。」

「加速。我們要兩小時內到達。」

* * *

「報告長官，偵查到地質活動。」在 _復仇女神號_ 上，狂派也收到同一個消息。「地點為剛剛完成撤離的十六號基地。」

威震天的臉沉了下來。爆炸⋯⋯嗎？「基地還有信號嗎？」

「報告長官，自從被 **他** 佔領後，基地的通信就截斷了。還繼續前進嗎？」

正常人沒有可能從這種爆炸中生還，但他就是感覺到一股熟悉力量在那兒。如果基地真的被炸毀了，他們會白去了一趟；如果他們現在掉頭，他就會變成一個優柔寡斷的領袖—又一個把他趕下台的藉口。況且，去的話至少可以搜集樣本，看看有沒有殘留線索讓他們對 **他** 的分析容易些許。

「繼續前進。」

「是的，長官。」

* * *

控制室裏安靜得空氣循環系統的聲音也聽得一清二楚。他們三個下意識地把住控制台的位子留了給剛才差點把地殼粉碎的艾格勒。幼生體就像一個雕像一樣坐在他們留給她的位置沉思著，摺刀收了起來；十字線希望她是在反省。

就這樣過了好幾個小時，探長不知道從哪拔出一條充電線替自己充電，漂移開始把自己倒立在一把武士刀上；空氣只剩下漂移的「沒有憤怒，沒有恐懼，沒有仇恨」。

突然，警報響起。熒幕上顯示著兩艘船在以驚人的速度前進，目標就是這個基地，一邊是博派，一邊是狂派。漂移優雅地降落在地上，但他的光學鏡充滿警戒。

「艾格勒，回到你的房間。」第一個反應過來的十字綫說。

沒有回應。軍火專家轉身，發現艾格勒還呆在她的椅子上，光學鏡聚焦在地上某一點上。

「艾格勒！」

她的頭猛地抬起，警戒寫了在臉上。

「回你的房間。馬上！」

她的視綫流連在銀幕上幾秒鐘，接著突然消失，就像她沒有存在過一樣。

探長、十字綫和漂移決定不要想太多。

「出去吧。」最後漂移小聲道。

* * *

其實她不是在反省。艾格勒剛才入侵了基地的安全系統，取走基地的藍圖，找到一間隱蔽但非常大的房間。它不是囚室，也不是宿舍—它完全沒有窗戶，沒有電子鎖，沒有傢俱。特制的牆壁和天衣無縫的隔音門隔絕一切與外界的通信。她甚至可以聽到體内能量液的流動和齒輪的轉動。

但她可以感覺到外面的一舉一動。自從差點拆了這塊地殼後，她感到體内的能量逐漸增强，而之前的那好幾個小時，她都在嘗試壓制那種能量。一開始的時候很簡單，但隨著時間的流逝，原本簡單的事變得愈來愈困難。她發覺這種能量並不能儲存在她的體内—它一定要揮發出去。她控制著自己，嘗試不要讓另一個，不，現在已經是 **一些** ，人格出來。她不知道她們的破壞力有多大。

現在她到了這裏，她終於可以把那股力量釋放出來。

一切都發生的很快—想象無數個昆塔莎在她面前飛過、想象一把又一把的刀準確無誤地刺進她們的胸口，無限循環。她本來以爲光學鏡前的影像全部都是她的幻想，一種被釋放出來的能量。

但不是。

過了五分鐘左右，她聽到了一種不同的聲音。光綫從她的變成紫色的光學鏡射出，照亮了面前的牆壁。剛才只存在於她的幻想裏的刀和劍和其他不知名的武器全都被釘在牆上。掃描顯示至少三十厘米的刀刃被埋在牆壁裏。

她突然發現，她不應該在這裏胡亂扔刀子。她應該在上面跟探長、十字綫、漂移和其他博派們戰鬥。這不就是她再行的嗎？爲什麽剛才她會聽十字綫的話，來到這裏？她生下來不是爲了戰鬥的嗎？

她拔出一把釘了在牆壁上的劍。如果這種力量被運用在戰場上⋯⋯

她把劍扔到地上，閉上光學鏡，感受地上的戰鬥。她仿佛看見雜兵在互相殘殺、指揮官不斷對手下咆哮。探長以蠻力把敵人砸碎、十字綫彈無虛發、漂移優雅地用武士刀消滅敵人。她甚至看到了她的爸爸大黃蜂，雖然武器不及別人的精良，但一如概往地利用他的優勢，繞到敵人後面送他們回火種源。還有其他她不認識的博派在戰鬥—雖然人數遠不及狂派的多，但可以與他們不相上下。

接著她看到了—一個明顯比周圍的人强大、資料庫裏多次出現的狂派。

是他了。

她多次元跳躍到那個人前面，在其他人看來就像憑空出現一樣，把他從天空中撞偏原來的軌道。那個人失去平衡，直掉到地上，做了個側滾翻，站了起來；她着地的時候屈膝，減少衝力。他沒有給她歇息的時間，直接向她攻擊，一發等離子束向她飛去。她舉起右手擋住了猛烈的攻擊，但避免不了因爲强大的衝擊力而後退幾步。她穩住腳，以右手作爲護盾，一把劍憑空出現在她的左手裏來迎接來自敵人的攻擊。她感覺到更多的雜兵被調派到她那裏，但他不害怕—所有攻擊都被她用右手擋住並反彈回去了。

這時她忘記了一點—她也是個人，不能預測全部敵人的活動。

她突然感覺到右邊肩膀一陣劇痛。那束從背後來的等離子正中連接肩膀和手臂的齒輪，使她感覺不到她自己的手臂。一顆子彈，又是從後面來的，擊中她的左大腿，能量液隨之流出。受不住疼痛，她單膝跪了下來，只能眼睜睜地看著一顆又一顆的子彈和等離子束在身邊閃過，有些擦到了她的身體，更多的被無形的盾牌擋住。她不知道正在發生什麽事—她沒有見過這樣的景象。

那個人站在她前方不到五米，舉起那既像錘子又像劍的武器，準備落下致命一擊。她想起了不知道爲什麽依然在左手上的劍；情急之下，她把它扔向她的敵人。

它沒有擊中那個人—它插進了腳邊的地面。

然後爆炸。

她整個人飛了起來。她感覺到碎片飛到她身上，有些被盔甲擋住，其餘的全都進入了她體内，切斷輸送管、卡住齒輪。現在劇痛幾乎是從四面八方襲來，比昆塔莎把她摔到地上的時候更痛，以致當她背部着地的時候，她花了足足三秒，看見周圍的環境停止變動，她才確認自己躺在地上。

周圍都是火、尖叫聲和爆炸聲。她聽到了狂派的人在嚷著撤退、博派的人喊著退後。

在這片混亂之中，她聽見了自己的名字。一開始只是遠處的回音，接著愈來愈清晰，直到那把陌生的聲音出現在她的後面。

「艾格勒！」

只是現在她已經聽得不太清楚了。

一個比剛才那個人矮一個頭、身上有著紅藍塗裝的人出現在她的視綫内，聚焦不了的光學鏡使她看不清楚他的臉。他跪了下來，右手伸到她的背後，把她扶到一個半躺的姿勢，另一隻則抓緊她畸形的右手。

「艾格勒，你聽得到嗎？是我，擎天柱，你的父親。」那個人道。

什麽⋯⋯我的父親？原來就是你。

過量的能量流失令她説不了半句話，只可以睜著光學鏡盯著面前的人。

然後她就下綫了。


	8. 力量初見

擎天柱沒有這樣害怕過。艾格勒，他的女兒，剛才憑空出現在威震天前面，把他撞到地上，跟他戰鬥。他看著她變出一把劍，他看著她用畸形的右手反彈狂派雜兵的子彈，他看著她被子彈射中，他看著爆炸的碎片埋進她的身體裏，但被狂派包圍的他什麽都做不了，只能看著她掉到地上，迅速被火海包圍，呆呆地看著天空。

一根他不知道一直存在的棍子突然折斷。「艾格勒！」他大喊道，一劍殺死幾個狂派，不理會救護車在罵「擎天柱，你他媽的在幹啥！」，收起審判之劍，跑到艾格勒身旁，右手變形成大炮。他眼睜睜看著聲波打開多次元通道，把受重傷的威震天拖進去，接著一起消失，但也管不了這麽多，在艾格勒身旁跪下，把她扶起來。她的光學鏡是一種不尋常的紫色，已經沒有聚焦。

「艾格勒，你聽得到嗎？是我，擎天柱，你的父親。」他說，握著她無力的手。

他恐懼的場面成真—她下綫了，在他可以確認她真的是大黃蜂描述的艾格勒之前。他連忙把手拿開，發現上面沾滿了紫色的能量液。

正常的斯比頓人的能量液，不管博派狂派，都是綠色的。只有被黑暗能量污染的人的能量液才是紫色的。

糟糕。

他抱起她，發現救護車已經站在他後面。他把艾格勒交給醫生，然後那兩天模糊地過去了。

* * *

他在回到基地後才有探望艾格勒的時間。她被安置在隔離室裏面，連大黃蜂也只可以站在玻璃後觀察著靜靜地躺在儀器裏的女兒。

「嗶—」 _直到救護車找到降低她體内黑暗能量的濃度的方法前，沒有人可以進去。_ 大黃蜂說。「嗶—」 _連救護車也不敢進去。_

擎天柱嘗試把臉貼近玻璃和降低光學鏡的亮度，讓自己看得更清楚。艾格勒占了漂浮在半空中的充電床的大部分，一部像個圈的儀器緩慢但不間斷地掃描病人的身體，萬一偵測到異常情況就立即通知負責醫生，也就是救護車。不時有一道紫色的能量脫離艾格勒的身體的束縛，以雷電或薄霧的形式散發開去，雖然不夠那場把整個基地方圓五公里變成無人之境的爆炸的威力，但足以令長久的訓練成爲唯一防止他顫抖的防綫。體内的黑暗能量的濃度有這麽高而不是僵屍的人他只見過一個—威震天。短時間内開關多次元通道、憑空變出可使用的武器、右手抵擋等離子束 **和** 子彈—這些都是威震天沒有在他眼前做過的事。

 **我不知道發生了什麽事，** 大黃蜂傳送了這句話給他。 **她不是這樣的。**

 **一年可以很長，可以很短，** 擎天柱回覆道。 **我們會得到答案的。**

傳送的一刻，他發誓他聽到一把聲音跟他説： **祝你好運。**

他僵住了。

「嗶？」你還好嗎？

他把注意力放在自己的聲頻接收器上。完全沒有信號。

「沒有，沒有事。」

* * *

救護車知道自己應該抓緊時間休息，知道自己不應該盯著平板不動，但這就是他在做的事—觀察著特別隔離室的閉路電視片段。明明就是艾格勒躺在充電床上不動，擎天柱和大黃蜂在出面看著，有什麽好看的？

至少他在頭兩個小時是這樣想的。至少在那團紫色的霧在艾格勒身旁憑空出現之前是那樣想的。

那團霧一開始沒有特定的形狀，就像爆炸後的濃煙一樣。它的體積逐漸增加，向周圍擴散，最後在達到一個想擎天柱一般的人的形狀後停下來，但保持著煙霧的形態。通過閉路電視，救護車看見了完整的四肢、軀體⋯⋯

⋯⋯和一塊笑著的臉。

他一手抓住平板，開啓通信，喊道：「擎天柱！」

「什麽事？」從領袖的語氣推斷，他看不見閉路電視上的畫面。

「你還在隔離室前嗎？」

「⋯⋯在。救護車，什麽事了？」

「那團霧！」

「你指艾格勒身上的黑暗能量？」

「開啓你的鏡頭！」

「什—」

「他媽的給我開啓你的鏡頭！醫生指令！」

擎天柱終於聽他的話，開啓了鏡頭。

什麽都沒有，只有艾格勒自己散發出來的能量。救護車再把視綫投向平板。那個「人」在漂浮這麽久後終於有行動，一隻手抓住艾格勒的右上臂，另一隻手找上了右肩，像是要把手臂整隻硬生生扯下來一樣。

媽的。

 **救護車—** 那是大黃蜂的頻道。

「我他媽的就知道！」

救護車奪門而出。

「你們都別動！」

* * *

大黃蜂沒有這樣害怕過。他見到艾格勒在掙扎，在反抗，在嘗試叫醒自己，但他看不見她被什麽限制住，是什麽令她這樣痛苦。他不敢輕舉妄動，救護車的警告只是其次，可能這是黑暗能量的影響，可能他真的是一個懦夫，真正使他僵了起來的是恐懼。他瞄了瞄身旁的擎天柱；他的大哥跟他一樣盯著女兒，光學鏡裏儘是擔憂和罕見的憤怒。他的手劇烈地抖動，像是在猶豫該不該抽出還在背後的審判之劍衝進去一樣。

「怎麽辦？」

「擎天柱！」救護車的聲音從走廊的一端傳出。他正以高速奔跑過來，手上是一塊平板，顯示著一個可以令他三天不敢下綫的畫面—一個由煙霧組成的「人」在嘗試硬生生把艾格勒的右手臂扯下來，而雖然艾格勒是一個强大的戰士（他從她可以 **碰到** 威震天這個事實看得出），但對於這股似乎沒有實體的力量完全沒有抵抗的能力。

然後它發生了。那隻手臂，伴隨著可以破壞任何聲頻接收器的一聲怒哮，脫離了它原本的軀體。救護車抓不緊手上的平板，它摔到了地上，「哐」的一聲碎裂，最後顯示的畫面是一塊扭曲的臉—紫色的光學鏡、用異常角度張開的口、無力地伸出的手—普神，這星期他真的不用下綫了。在隔離室裏面，艾格勒沒意識地咆哮，盲目地伸出左手想要找回被强行脫離身體的右手，但徒勞無功。一樣是紫色的煙和閃電在她身邊聚集—

—接著突然膨脹。

那團濃煙迅速充滿隔離室，讓他們看不清楚隔離室裏發生的事。咆哮變成尖叫，裂縫在已經防彈玻璃上出現，以異常的速度蔓延開去。世界隨著他們三個慌忙滾到一邊顛倒，接著身後清脆的一聲，玻璃裂成一塊塊小塊，打在他們背上。尖叫聲、警報聲和救護車咒駡普神的聲音頓時充斥著被濃煙占領的走廊，腳步聲從地上傳出。擎天柱的聲音從他身旁響起（「別過來！」），接著大黃蜂感覺到被人扶起來，拉到一旁。擎天柱把他放開，雙手變形成利刃，擺出一副隨時會攻擊的姿勢；大黃蜂變出大炮，瞄準逐漸散去的煙的中央；救護車在對面撿起了一個不知道從哪兒來的扳手。

他們沒有想過艾格勒會以漂浮在半空中的姿態出現，他們也沒有想過她的表情會是這麽的⋯⋯平靜。一早就被移除的斗篷在他們看不到的時候重新回到她身上，在她身後飛揚。她先在空中掃描了救護車，似乎覺得他沒有威脅，把視綫移到大黃蜂身上，像不認識他一樣把他掃描了一次，之後對擎天柱進行同樣的待遇。似乎辨認出博派的領袖，她漸漸漂近她的父親。

「艾格勒？」他聽起來拿不定主意。「你的右手。」

艾格勒停了下來，看向自己右臂曾經的所在地；傷口還滴著紫色的能量液—一個被黑暗能量感染的徵兆。

大黃蜂不知道發生了什麽事—下一秒她已經在擎天柱面前，用不知道何時長回來/駁回去的右手抓住他的頸部，把他推到牆壁上，鋒利的手指狠狠地壓住他的輸送管，臉上盡是憤怒和仇恨。擎天柱的手好像被一股無形的力量牽制住一樣，除了劇烈地抖動以外其他事都做不了，但他的聲音是如常的平靜：「艾格勒，是我，你的父親擎天柱。我救了你，記得嗎？」 _雖然我們不知道她是不是真的艾格勒。_

這使一把小刀出現在她的左手裏。

「艾格勒，是我，」大黃蜂走近現在比他高很多的女兒，「你的爸爸。」

艾格勒的視綫投到另外一個父親身上，再看看自己抓住的人；這個循環重複了幾次，最後以回到擎天柱臉上作結，但右手的力度的確減少了不少。

「他是你的父親，認得他嗎？他兩天前衝過火場救了你出來。」

她的光學鏡睜大了一點。救護車在遠處把扳手收起來。

「放開他吧，艾格勒，他不會傷害你的。」

接著是長達幾分鐘的沉默。艾格勒盯著自己的手，似乎在思考下一步的行動。

「艾⋯⋯艾格—」

「上一次有人對我這麽好的時候⋯⋯」她放開了自己的父親，光學鏡看著眼前的手，「她就是這樣抓住我⋯⋯然後把我變成這樣。」

「她？」擎天柱和大黃蜂同時問。

她小聲説了一個大黃蜂從來沒有聽過的名字，但擎天柱聽了後臉色大變。

「艾格勒⋯⋯」博派的領袖問。「你剛才是不是說了『五面怪』？」


	9. 黑暗能量操縱者

聽完艾格勒講述她的經歷後，擎天柱和救護車的臉都暗了下來。在這場漫長的戰爭中，大黃蜂見過這塊臉無數次，通常都是他們又一次被狂派擊退的時候，不過對著自己人這樣，那是第一次。有好幾次偵察兵看見救護車想追問艾格勒，但都被擎天柱一個眼神阻止了。

「你確認那缸能量液是紫色的？」救護車問。

艾格勒點頭。她的眉頭皺了起來，一個不應該出現在一個七十萬歲的小孩臉上的表情，問：「難道⋯⋯有什麽問題嗎？」

軍醫看向領袖。擎天柱嘆息，但依然盡量以簡單的文字解釋道：「那是黑暗能量，一種會令人變得更强大—也會把被感染的人的火種侵蝕成沒有意志的軀殼的能量。」

「但我沒有事，不過是—」

紫色火花在她的指尖閃過。幼生體下意識地把能量投到擎天柱身後的牆壁上，變出一把劍，插了進去。這一次，它沒有爆炸。

這只是艾格勒看到的。其他人呢？

一把劍憑空出現在牆壁上。沒有光，沒有火花，它只是⋯⋯出現了。毫無前兆地。大黃蜂仔細一看，那不是普通的劍—劍身上刻滿了符號—不，不是符號，是—

博派領袖的光學鏡看向自己女兒的時候毫無感情。「跟我來，」他站了起來，「我們要談談。好好地。」

* * *

鐵堡絕大部分的地面建築都已經被摧毀。有見及此，博派在大戰初期開始想辦法把重要的文物收藏到斯比頓複雜的地下系統裏。經過多日的相討，擎天柱成功爭取首先將國家圖書館内不能複製但富有歷史價值的文獻移到地底。他和御天敵本來都以爲他們可以在内戰沒那麽激烈的時候找時間—無論多短暫也好—繼續努力保存斯比頓看似迷失了的歷史。

但御天敵已經死了，擎天柱也多年沒來過檔案庫了。不是因爲他不願意—成爲領袖的他根本沒有時間理會那些文獻；學術研究成爲了奢侈。

走過常年不見人影的山洞，爲了節省能源而調得昏暗的燈光把兩個高大的影子投射在凹凸不平、天然生成的金屬上，沉重的腳步聲和散熱風扇微微的嗡聲在父女來説不算大的空間裏回蕩，擎天柱慣性背著審判之劍，艾格勒背後的則自己用黑暗能量做的長劍，比審判之劍輕巧，上面刻滿了古斯比頓文，但目測威力依然强大。

過了似乎一整個世紀，山洞終於有了一絲變化。地板逐漸斜向下，同時斜向上的天花板表示空間已經沒之前那麽狹窄，本來舉起手就碰得到的岩壁現在消失在似乎無盡的黑暗中。

這是他們偵測到唯一一個可以容納國家圖書館全部藏書的空間。讓人感到奇怪的地方是，這個山洞的結構恰巧跟原先的圖書館類似；他們當時沒有想太多，一受到這個消息就日以繼夜地把古老的文獻移到這裏，但現在回想起，這似乎是普神的意志。

即使他曾經是個歷史學家，即使他可能是普神的後裔，即使他可能是普神的兒女的轉世，他拒絕認同這個想法。如果那個爲了自由而戰的普神真的存在的話，他一早就應該阻止自己創造出來的生命自相殘殺吧。允許屠殺發生的普神一定不是他認識的那個。

可惜他恢復的記憶只涵蓋到他上一次跳井（如果斯比頓真的發生那麽多戰爭的話，他不相信自己之前只跳了一次）之前的那刻，不足以解答他的疑問。

想著想著，他們不知不覺到達了目的地。一道由地板向上消失到天花的大門聳立在他們面前，由一個看起來很古老的鎖守護著；的確，它可是他和御天敵根據文獻裏的藍圖製作的鎖，經過多年的忽視和缺乏保養，它跟藍圖上的插圖裏的樣本沒兩樣—真正的可能已經早就消失在歷史的長河中。

看見這個可以算是雄偉的建築，艾格勒瞪大光學鏡的表情與其説是驚訝，不如説是要儘快把一切都收在光學鏡内的警戒。這擎天柱可以了解—在被人那樣對待後，很難不會對身邊任何陌生的事釋出敵意。很快地，她的光學鏡縮回原來的大小，緊綳的齒輪也逐漸放鬆，但伴隨的是緊皺的眉頭。

「國家圖書舘歷代的館藏⋯⋯嗎？」

擎天柱沒有想過她會説這樣的話。「你怎麽知道的？蜂跟你説的？」

她閉上光學鏡，似乎在搜尋記憶體中關於這種資訊的回憶。最後她睜開光學鏡。「我不知道，最近就是常常有這種感覺。我某程度上有關於不同事件的記憶，但我不記得它們是從哪兒來，或者是關於什麽。當我見到有關的事物的時候，它們就這樣突然浮上來，就像它們一直都在一樣即使我只在斯比頓上生存了—我記得救護車說一年對吧？第一次發生的時候我還在地球上，但在那個女人⋯⋯昆塔莎⋯⋯把我扔進那缸黑暗能量後它—惡化了？發生的頻率增加了？我不知道。」(1)

擎天柱火種裏開始出現一種不祥的預感。他不想自己的女兒步他的後塵。

「那，艾格勒，你見過這個鎖嗎？」

沒有回應。

「艾格勒？」

轟。

他往那個鎖看去。怎麽好像有點不一樣了。

轟。

它在自行解鎖。

刷，刷。

艾格勒表情空白。

嘀，嘀，嘀。

「艾格勒，你還好嗎？」

砰！

艾格勒伸出手。

隆。

門開始打開，在剛好可以讓他們倆一起進去的寬度停下。

身後傳來艾格勒的嘆息。

「你—」

「對不起。」艾格勒聽起來幾乎真的感到抱歉。

哎。

「進去吧，不然一下子門就會關了。」

* * *

那句對不起的確不是發自火種的。突而其來、從圖書館裏傳來的噪音使艾格勒差點站不穩，要她專注更是免談。

她和父親走進諾大的圖書館，門「嘭」一聲在身後關上，火把「唰」的一聲亮起，提供最低限度的照明。火紅的光投射在古老的書本上，映出可能連擎天柱也看不懂的文字。

可能是巧合，可能是命運，那本書的書名是《黑暗能量簡介》。

艾格勒花了點力氣把它從書櫃拖出來，揚起了大量的灰塵。她翻開其中一頁，開始閲讀。

 **「關於黑暗能量的特性，我們還沒有確切的答案，但我們肯定的是它帶來的不只是破壞。運用恰當的話，宇宙大帝的血可以改變地貌，扭曲時空，甚至⋯⋯創造生命。但當然，如果敵人掌握了這種能力，我們就會被擊潰⋯⋯五面怪就是一個好例子。他們是宇宙大帝創造出來與普神創造出來的十三至尊抗衡的生物，他們懂得使用黑暗能量，在人身上留下印記，讓他們成爲宇宙大帝的傀儡。墮落金剛就是這樣成爲了宇宙大帝的棋子。」**

 _所以這就是我可以不斷創造武器的原因⋯⋯嗎？_

下面是一張印記的圖片。

怎麽好像在哪裏見過似的。

「怎麽了？」父親問。

「這裏，」她把書遞給擎天柱，指著上面的圖片。「你見過這樣的印記嗎？」

擎天柱的手指劃過文字，落在圖片上。「你知道上面寫什麽？」

「被五面怪用黑暗能量操縱的人的身上一定會有這個印記。我記得我見—」

「威震天。」博派的領袖似乎在跟自己説話。「這在他的臉上。」

「從哪時開始的？」

擎天柱把書本交給艾格勒，一隻手覆蓋在臉上。「普神呐。」他道。

嘭。

地面震蕩著(2)，更多的灰塵被抖到他們身上。艾格勒肯定這是她做的，但她的父親似乎不介意，還説跟她説：「沒事了。」，好像要安慰她似的。

「別再提普神了。對了，發生什麽事了？」

「印記從内戰一開始就在了。」

她的火種突然猛烈地燒了起來。

昆塔莎。她是一切的始作俑者。是她在毀滅斯比頓，狂派只是她操縱的棋子。(3)

 _毀滅她⋯⋯毀滅她⋯⋯毀滅她⋯⋯_ 細碎的低語此時變得愈來愈響亮。 _拯救⋯⋯拯救⋯⋯拯救⋯⋯斯比頓⋯⋯斯比頓⋯⋯斯比頓⋯⋯_

她的光學鏡變成紫色，黑暗能量流過她的身體，這次比以往的更强、更難控制。但這不就是黑暗能量的威力嗎？她似乎聽到父親叫她的名字，可她完全沒有注意到他究竟在説什麽。

現在沒什麽可以説的。

她會找到昆塔莎，毀滅她，把她趕出斯比頓。

* * *

 _ **蜂。**_

 _ **蜂！**_

 **怎麽了，大哥？**

 _ **把艾格勒的訊號頻率複製到中央電腦，開啓尋人功能，準確度調至**_ _ **90%**_ _ **，範圍調到最大！不成功的話，問千斤頂拿黑暗能量檢測器，同樣把範圍調到最大！**_

 **為⋯⋯**

 **艾格勒不見了，我聯絡不到她。她現在基本上是⋯⋯一團會行走的黑暗能量。**

* * *

(1)又是英譯中的問題。在我腦海中的原文：'I don't know, it happens often recently. I sort of have memories on certain matters, but I don't remember where they come from, not to mention what they're about. They just pop up suddenly as if they have been there all the time when I see something relevant, even if I have spent only - a year, I remember, according to Ratchet? - on Cybertron. It first happened when I was on earth, but it - gets worse? becomes more frequent? I don't know - after that woman...Quintessa...threw me into that vat of dark energon.' 看得懂就看吧，不懂得的話⋯⋯就算了。

(2)原文是'The ground shook.' 我恨我自己的中文能力。

(3)我不在說了。'Quintessa. She was behind everything. It was she who had been destroying Cybertron. Decepticons are just her pawns.'

(4)題目原文是'Manipulator of Dark Energon'


End file.
